prisionero
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: kid se encuentra prisionero de noah y recibe las visitas del joven law. Unas palabras pueden cabiar el modo de pensar de la guillotina y llevarle a tomar una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida. justin x kid YAOI. el summary es un asco, mejor pasen


Hola!!!! Se me metió en la cabeza hacer un fic de kid x justin y ya alentada por mis amigas y deprimida por las calificaciones pues salio esto XD

Si, hay muchas ilogisidades con la serie, pero tomen en cuenta que yo no voy al corriente con el manga. n.n y que solo he visto hasta….mmm un poco después de que sale justin, cuando regresan al shibusen.

Pasando por alto eso. Espero les guste y dejen un comentario n.n

* * *

Aquella vieja puerta crujía dolida por lo años, se oponía a la fuerza que el aplicaban y las bisagras gruñían tétricamente alentadas por la falta de aceite

El apenas era consiente de aquello que acontecía a su alrededor. Después de la cruda paliza que el ayudante de Noah le había dado era un milagro que estuviera consiente, y aun que dormitaba a ratos la incomoda posición en que se encontraba le impedía descansar a gusto

El gruñir de la puerta le despertó, no se movió, no abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para ver quien venia a verle. Escucho pasos acercándose, pasos lentos y un tanto vacilantes. Podía sentirlo acerándose, a sus oídos llego el sonido de una respiración agitada, llena de emoción

Hizo el esfuerzo y abrió los ojos con pesadez, deslizo sus ojos por la habitación, era el mismo mugroso y lúgubre calabozo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni hacia cuanto sus labios no probaban bocado de comida y sus ojos se toparon al fin con aquel visitante

-Justin…?-apenas fue capaz de reconocer a la death scyte; todo era tan borroso, tan irreal; no era la primera vez que alucinaba, pero era la mas real. Su cabeza callo lentamente

-Kid-kun-le llamo el ojiazul; vacilante el pelinegro levanto el rostro pero apenas pudo verlo un poco y volvió a bajar la mirada, no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para levantar la cabeza-Kid-kun despierta-le murmuro

Tomo el rostro del pequeño shinigami y le obligo a mirarle. Aquellas orbes doradas se posaron por fin en el, lucían cansadas y heridas, se acerco a su mejilla la cual tenia una cortada aun abierta adornada por algunos rastros de sangre seca, pues en cálida de prisionero no tenia muchos privilegios

Poso sus labios lentamente en la mejilla del pelinegro

-mmh!...-gimió Kid, los labios de Justin le lastimaban, la piel lacerada quemaba al contacto con aquellos besos-aah…-Justin no pensaba parar, disfrutaba de escucharle gemir

Sus besos se fueron acercando más y más a los labios del futuro shinigami, probaba aquella piel con devoción y aun temía el tocar aquellos labios, temía que le regresaran la cordura

Pero al final lo hizo, beso la comisura de aquellos labios y fue más que suficiente para que Justin probara el dulce sabor

Acomodo los cabellos de su frente y se volvió a inclinar para rozar aquellos labios sutilmente, se preparaba para el manjar que seria pero el no esperaba que el shinigami respondiera con ternura

-uh…-la joven death scyte se aparto asombrado

-Justin…-le llamo dulcemente, su voz estaba plagada de dolor. Kid le había conocido en el shibusen, desde que Justin se preparaba para ser una arma, antes de que fuera una death scyte y se había enamorado de el. Justin le gustaba pues creaba orden y no era un orden frió, tenia su toque de humanidad, buscando la paz a través del orden-Justin…-

-perdóname Kid-kun-se acerco y robo otro beso, le asombraba como aquellos labios se tornaban mas dulces cuando Kid estaba preocupado-perdóname, no pensé que terminaras aquí-

-no importa, yo…-levanto la vista, adornada con cristalinas gotas de sal-yo quiero saber…por que?-probo suavemente los labios del rubio

-no lo se-fue un susurro, y era verdad, Justin Law no sabia por que se había dejado seducir por la locura, tal vez la soledad, tal ves la presión. Pero fuera como fuera había traicionado al shibusen

Y eso a Kid le había dolido, había sido un golpe terrible, pues consideraba a la death scyte como el mas fiel soldado de su padre, tal vez no era así, tal vez ni siquiera el amor que le profesaba era cierto, tal vez solo le utilizaba y buscaba hacerlo sufrir. Esos besos le dolían

-basta Justin…-le pidió, el rubio no se detuvo, continuo besando aquella piel inmaculado, abandono los labios y descendiendo hacia la yugular, mordiendo con suavidad la sensible zona

-Basta…-gimió el pequeño shinigami con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos-basta ya Justin!-imploro. El ojiazul se detuvo y miro dudoso al chico-termina con esto ya, deja de jugar conmigo-s voz se torno fría y brusca

-pero…de que hablas?-le pregunto intrigado el mayor

-ya deja de engañarme, tu no me amas-una puñalada por la espalda, la joven guillotina no esperaba escuchar eso y le había caído como un balde de agua fría

-no digas eso-le rogó

-no, Justin deja de mentirme-ahogo el llanto

-Kid-kun, no digas eso-le pidió, tomo con dulzura el rostro del shinigami y le miro-yo te amo, tú lo sabes-

-yo…no sé si puedo creerte-le dijo en un suspiro lastimero

Justin sintió otra punzada en su pecho, Kid era lo único que aun recordaba del shibusen y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, lo comprendía el hijo del shinigami tenía razón; ¿Cómo podía decir que le amaba si permitía que le tuvieran prisionero?

Levanto un brazo y de un tajo corto las cadenas que mantenían prisionero al pelinegro. El cuerpo de Kid se dejo caer, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse pero Justin estaba ahí, le atrapo y le cargo con mucho cuidado

-que…que es lo que haces?-le pregunto sorprendido el pequeño

-te sacare de aquí-le murmuro

-pero…si lo haces-Kid no sabía lo que podía pasarle a la death scyte

-no importa lo que me pase, te sacare de aquí-le contesto mientras se escabullían por los pasillos

Fin

* * *

Y luego? Es un misterio XD


End file.
